


Stars to burn

by SungBambu



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Traducción al español del relato de Cassandra Clare en tumblr.





	Stars to burn

Stars to burn (Listos para arder)

 

 

Desde lo alto de Mynydd Mawr, podías ver el mar irlandés. En algún lugar cruzando ese océano, pensaba Mark, estaba el país donde había crecido y lejos en la costa oeste estaba Los Ángeles, donde sus hermanos y hermanas vivían.

La cima de la montaña estaba cubierta de una corta hierba verde y hacia abajo, caía en largas laderas escarpadas hasta llegar a vistas más verdes, un remiendo verde grisáceo salpicado con las líneas grises de los muros de piedra de los granjeros. Windspear, el caballo de Kieran, estaba recortando hierba al borde de la montaña mientras que el monte de Mark se había alejado en busca de excitación, una que Mark dudaba que fuera a encontrar en ese tranquilo rincón de Gales.

Las nubes se desplazaban por el cielo, bajas y grises, prometiendo un diluvio. Mark hecho un vistazo a Kieran, quien estaba trabajando en levantar un refugio para ellos. Había cubierto con dos capas, las de la Cacería Salvaje estaban hechas de un material fibroso, impermeable al agua, sobre la cima de las piedras de un cairn1 a medio derrumbar.

Mark lo observó mientras extendía otra capa dentro del cairn, sobre la hierba y la compacta tierra. Sus movimientos eran gestos de seelies: precisos y elegantes. En la plateada luz de lluvia, su piel lucía muy fina, grabando los delgados huesos en su rostro, sus manos. Cuando parpadeó, sus pestañas negro-azuladas dispersaron la luz.

Al igual que Mark, sus ropas estaban raídas y maltrechas; había agujeros en su camisa de lino a través de los cuales Mark podía entrever tentadores vislumbres de piel. Sintió un rubor subir en sus mejillas. No sabía por qué había pensado eso o por qué estaba mirando a Kieran de ese modo. Kieran era su amigo y eso era todo. Uno inusual, además, en cierto modo un amigo impredecible. Con frecuencia recordaba que el estatus de Kieran como príncipe de la nobleza hizo de sus vidas en la Cacería más fáciles; si hubiera estado solo, no se le habría permitido romper con el grupo principal y haber acampado esa noche en aquella colina. Habría sido requerido para asistir a los festejos junto al resto de la Cacería que estaban con los duendes, piskies y otras cosas, pero el deseo de privacidad de Kieran era respetado, tanto como la Caza respetaba cualquier cosa.

Kieran estaba malhumorado, sin embargo, su temperamento cambiaba tan a menudo como el color de su cabello. Era como el agua donde su madre nixie vivía: agradable y entregado algunas veces, irregular y tormentoso otras. No era que Mark lo culpara por ser infeliz en la Cacería, sin embargo, Kieran no había dejado atrás una amada familia como él.

\- Ven aquí- Kieran le extendió una mano- ¿o planeas empaparte con el agua de lluvia?

\- No me importaría tomar una ducha -la piel de Mark estaba comenzando a cosquillear con las primeras gotas de lluvia.

\- Estás lo suficientemente limpio -dijo Kieran. Mark supuso que eso era verdad: se habían lavado en el lago Cwellyn más temprano. A Mark le encantaba ver nadar a Kieran: podías ver la seelie acuática en su sangre en cómo se movía bajo la superficie, rápido y elegante como una nutria, o al levantarse para sacudir las gotas plateadas de su cabello.

El cielo se abrió entonces y Mark se arrojó a correr al interior del cairn, bajo el techo de mantas. Era un espacio más amplio del que él esperaba, y Kieran había encendido un pequeño fuego en el otro extremo del rectángulo superficial. El humo se curvaba a través de un espacio entre las rocas. Mark podía sentir la humedad de la tierra incluso a través de la manta, pero las capas mantenían la lluvia fuera.

\- Creo que esto fue alguna vez -dijo Kieran, mirando alrededor- donde enterraban a los muertos

Mark se estremeció, Kieran le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Los Faeries encontraban a la muerte extraña, porque eso sucedía solamente cuando tenían cientos de años de antigüedad. La muerte en la batalla era diferente: respetada y no fastidiosa. Ellos en realidad no tenían una concepción de "mórbido".

Mark se tumbó sobre la cobija y entrelazó las manos sobre su estómago. Podía sentir su pulso en la parte superior de su estómago, justo por debajo de sus costillas. Era una sensación asociada con el hambre, el roer del apetito, pero Kieran y él habían comido ese mismo día, e incluso había pan en la alforja de Windspear.

\- ¿Estás bien? -en las sombras, los ojos de Kieran eran plateados, la luz reflejándose en ellos igual que espejos. Su cabello estaba enredado, largo hasta la mandíbula. Lo cortaría el mismo usando un lago como espejo, no mucho tiempo atrás. Mark anhelaba tocarlo para ver si era tan grueso y suave como parecía.

Necesitaba dejar de tener pensamientos como esos sobre Kieran. Había visto a Kieran besar a chicos y chicas en los festejos y en ocasiones, hacía más, pero eso no era el problema. Kieran era un príncipe y Mark era mitad nephilim. Incluso un príncipe en la Cacería Salvaje miraría en menos a alguien con sangre humana.

Se preguntaba a veces si Kieran lo veía como a una mascota o como a un amuleto de la suerte, alguien que era útil y divertido de tener alrededor: él reía con frecuencia por los modismos mundanos de Mark y por su asombro, incluso después de todo ese tiempo, por las costumbres de los faeries.

Kieran se recostó junto a Mark. Por un momento respiraron en un silencio amigable, pero era difícil para Mark descansar cerca de Kieran. Estaba demasiado consiente del otro chico, del calor de su cuerpo, su presencia, el ligero cosquilleo de su cabello contra el hombro de Mark cuando volvió la cabeza. Él se movió incómodo, el calor se elevó bajo en su vientre.

\- No serás capaz de ver las estrellas esta noche -dijo Kieran- las nubes las borrarán.

Kieran sabía de la extraña costumbre de Mark. Cada noche, mientras caía dormido, encontraría las seis estrellas que brillaban con mayor intensidad en el cielo y les daba los nombres de sus hermanos y hermanas: Helen, Julian, Tiberius, Livia, Drusilla y Octavian. Diferentes estrellas brillaban radiantemente en diferentes lugares y en diferentes climas; no pensó que había escogido nunca las mismas seis dos veces.

Estoy aquí, vivo en el mundo tal como ustedes, mi familia, pensaría, trazando líneas invisibles entre las estrellas. Cómo pasaba el tiempo para ellos, se preguntaba a veces; ¿podía ahora Tavvy abrochar los cordones de sus zapatos? ¿tenía Julian la voz cascada2? ¿Livvy había dominado el sable? ¿Seguía Dru amando los colores brillantes? ¿Eran felices Helen y Aline? Recordó cuando se conocieron en Italia, durante todo ese extraño asunto; cuan delirante de amor había estado Helen cuando había vuelto a casa por primera vez.

Pero habían otras cosas que parecían borrosas en su mente a veces, memorias cuyos bordes habían perdido su agudeza. La música que le gustaba a Ty. Era la clásica, pero ¿cuál era su composición favorita de Bach? Mark lo había sabido alguna vez. Y probablemente eso había cambiado. ¿Era Dru quien amaba las películas o era Livvy? ¿Era óleo con lo que Jules pintaba o acuarela?

\- Mi Mark -mencionó Kieran. Se había apoyado sobre el codo y miraba a Mark desde un extraño ángulo- dime que es lo que te preocupa

Mark se estremeció, siempre lo hacía cuando Kieran le decía aquello. Se sentía como una expresión cariñosa, no obstante, sospechaba que era simplemente la forma de hablar de un hada. Kieran estaba identificándolo como su amigo en lugar de otra persona con el mismo nombre. Los seelies eran muy extraños respecto los nombres de todos modos, desde los nombres que tenían para que cualquiera los llamara hasta los reales, que tenían poder sobre ellos. Conocer el verdadero nombre de una faerie era íntimo y una poderosa pieza de negocio.

Mark colocó el brazo detrás de su cabeza. La lluvia se había intensificado, podía escuchar las gotas cayendo sobre el material de las capas sobre ellos.

\- Los recuerdos me molestan -dijo- me pregunto si mi familia acabará olvidándome.

Kieran trazó su pecho con la punta del dedo, deteniéndose sobre su corazón. Mark casi dejó de respirar. Eso no significaba nada, se recordó. Los seelies no tenían sentido del espacio personal.

\- Nadie te olvidaría -Kieran habló en voz baja- no olvidas a los que tea man. Aún recuerdo el rostro de mi madre y no hay un corazón más amoroso que el tuyo.

\- Y, sin embargo, en ocasiones pienso si no sería mejor si olvidara -dijo Mark sin alzar la voz y tales pensamientos no vinieron sin culpa- por ellos, por mí. Nunca volveré.

\- Nadie puede saber el futuro -Kieran se sentó con una ferocidad sorprendente- tu exilio puede terminar. Un Rey más generoso y amable te habría llevado a su Corte hace mucho tiempo... Si tuviera el poder que un Príncipe debe tener...

Mark se sentó, pero Kieran ya había dejado de hablar. Su mano estaba empuñada en su regazo, su cabeza inclinada. Era inusual para él hablar del hecho de que era un príncipe de las Cortes ya que, como exiliado, su poder no lo había seguido a la Cacería.

\- Kieran -comenzó Mark, pero estaba claro que Kieran estaba consternado y eso era suficientemente inusual para contener a Mark. Raramente había visto a Kieran mostrar enojo o tristeza, especialmente después de sus primeros días en la Caza. Lo recordaba controlado, sin mostrar nada a los demás cazadores.

\- Debemos dormir- dijo Kieran luego de una larga pausa- debemos levantarnos junto al amanecer si queremos conocer a los demás.

Mark se recostó, y Kieran estaba a su lado, de espaldas a él. Se acurrucó tan cerca de Kieran como pudo, habían dormidos juntos de esa manera innumerables noches, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, pero Mark se sintió atrapado por la angustia de Kieran, y no quiso añadirle una atención que él podría no querer. Se conformó con moverse tan cerca de Kieran como podía sin tocarlo, uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza, su otra mano estirada para descansar a solo un milímetro de su cabello. No quería admitir que esperaba que, tal vez, durante la noche, cuando el viento agitara el espacio dentro del cairn, los mechones pudieran rozar los dedos de Mark en algo así como una caricia.

Pero lo hizo.

Las manos de Mark estaban atadas y él gritando. Los Oscurecidos estaban delante, Sebastián Morgenstern a la cabeza. El mar escarlata, cubriendo el mundo en sangre. Su familia estaba alineada frente a Sebastián de rodillas: Helen y Julián, Ty y Livvy, Dru y Tavvy. Sebastián balanceó la Espada Mortal, cortando el pecho de Julián. Como su hermano cayó al suelo, Mark vio su expresión angustiante, la súplica en sus ojos. "Ayúdame, Mark. Ayúdame."

\- ¡Mark! ¡Mark! –estaba sentado muy erguido en la oscuridad y habían unas manos en sus hombros- Mark, fue un sueño. Un espejismo de la mente, nada más.

Mark soltó un grito ahogado, el aire perfumado como la lluvia y suciedad. No había sangre, ni Oscurecidos, ni Sebastián. Estaba en el túmulo de piedras con Kieran y había lluvia sobre ellos.

\- Mi... familia...

Kieran cepilló hacia atrás el cabello de Mark con un cuidado que habría aturdido a la Cacería. Mark se inclinó hacia la caricia sin pensarlo, solamente era consciente de las manos de Kieran, suaves contra su piel. Al igual que todos los seelies, Kieran no tenía callosidades; el roce de las puntas de sus dedos era como las alas de una polilla. Mark se apoyó en su tacto, aún cuando Kieran lo movió suave para acariciar sus hombros, los dedos deslizándose por encima de las rasgaduras en su camisa.

\- Tus cicatrices han sanado bien -mencionó Kieran. Algunos meses atrás, Mark había sido azotado por los miembros de la Cacería, enojados con el gobierno de los Cazadores de Sombras.

Mark retrocedió ligeramente.

\- Pero siguen siendo feas...

\- Nada sobre ti es feo -dijo Kieran y gracias a que no podía mentir, Mark sabía que hablaba en serio. Su corazón parecía contraerse, enviando una corriente de sangre y calor a través de su cuerpo.

En todo su tiempo en la cacería, solamente había estado Kieran para levantar su desesperanza, para transmutar su melancolía, para curar su corazón. Se inclinó hacia Kieran, sin saber bien lo que quería hacer. No era en absoluto el movimiento ligero y elegante que había querido que fuera. Sus labios chocaron cálidamente juntos y sus manos se levantaron para acariciar el cabello de Kieran, que era tan suave como siempre lo había imaginado.

Las manos de Kieran estrechadas fuertemente en los hombros de Mark. Sorpresa, enfado, Mark no podía adivinar; Estaba demasiado horrorizado de sí mismo. Se apartó de Kieran rápidamente.

\- Lo siento -dijo- lo siento mucho

Kieran alcanzó una mano para tocar su boca, las yemas de los dedos contra sus labios.

\- Pero Mark...

Él no terminó. Mark, ardiendo de humillación, había pasado por delante de él. Pateando a un lado las rocas en la boca del cairn, se sumió en la tormenta.

La lluvia era como aguja y el impulsor, ráfagas laterales por el riguroso viento. Mark se tambaleó un poco, resbalando sobre la hierba húmeda afuera del cairn.

Se sintió inmediatamente tonto. El cielo era una neblina gris y podía ver poco a su alrededor: suciedad, hierba verde, la sombra de Windspear en la distancia. El viento lo heló. ¿Y cómo iba a enfrentarse de nuevo a Kieran? Era un Cazador de Sombras, debía saber perfectamente que huir nunca resolvía nada.

Además, ¿dónde iba a dormir?

Estaba a punto de enfrentar el cairn otra vez, humillación o no humillación, cuando oyó un relincho a la distancia. Su sangre corrió helada. Su caballo. Estaba empinado ahí arriba, inestable con esquisto y derrubio, resbaladizo ahora con lluvia. Su caballo podría haber caído y estar tendido en el acantilado con una pierna rota.

Olvidando su propia aflicción personal por un momento, Mark salpicó a través del aguacero hasta el borde de la cima de la montaña y miró hacia abajo. Lluvia y sombras. Un trueno traspasó el aire y pensó que había oído otro relincho. Bajando con manos y rodillas, se dirigió por un angosto sendero que imaginaba era normalmente pisado solo por cabras.

Aún nada.

Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Tal vez si se cayera de la montaña se salvaría de la vergüenza de explicarle a Kieran por qué lo había besado.

Se puso de pie, apoyándose contra el acantilado. Estaba de pie sobre una cornisa ancha, con la niebla y el verde de la península de Lleyn extendiéndose por debajo de él. En la lejanía podía ver el agua de la Afon Menai, agitada y gris. La visión del agua de mar siempre le hacía doler, recordándole la vista desde el Instituto de Los Ángeles.

La pérdida de su familia volvió a morder salvajemente a Mark, acompañado de un nuevo dolor: ¿Y si hubiese ahuyentado a Kieran? Había determinado hace mucho tiempo que valía la pena mantener a Kieran como amigo incluso si no pudiera tener un sentimiento más profundo de él. Aparte de Gwyn, Kieran Kieran había sido el único que le mostraba amabilidad en la Caza, y Gwynn solo podía mostrar un poco de amabilidad, no fuera que los otros Cazadores pensaran que tenía una imparcialidad injusta. Pero Kieran... Kieran había sostenido a Mark luego de ser azotado o cuando estaba herido. Le había dado agua y doblado mantas alrededor de sus hombros. Había guardado porciones de comida para él. Y más que ninguno de esos gestos, Kieran había hablado con Mark y le había escuchado. Uno no se daba cuenta de cuanto se perdía cuando nadie hablaba contigo como si fueras una persona con cosas que merecen la pena para decir hasta que hubiera pasado tiempo suficiente para que la desesperación fuera tan intensa que comenzarías a hablar con rocas y árboles. Kieran le había devuelto su humanidad a través de la gracia del afecto ordinario y ahora no sabía cómo podría vivir sin eso.

Se iría ahora, decidió, y se disculparía con Kieran. Eso era lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer, la única manera de salvar las cosas.

Subió el sendero y se deslizó sobre la tierra húmeda. Cayó y se deslizó varios metros, recobrando fuertemente contra una roca. De pie, limpió el barro de su ropa y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una, que podía ver a su caballo idiota, recortando hierba a varios metros de distancia, parecía impávido por el clima. La segunda era que Kieran estaba de pie a unos pocos metros de él: de alguna manera había regresado al cairn, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Mark! -gritó Kieran, su voz se escuchó ronca, probablemente gracias al viento. Lucía salvaje, su cabello oscuro recientemente cortado, tornado negro oscuro, color cuando estaba enojado– Mark, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Fui a buscar mi caballo -dijo Mark- Quiero decir, ah, no al principio. Me fui porque... -suspiró, dejando caer sus manos a los costados- Lo siento, Kieran. No quise hacer lo que hice.

Los ojos de Kieran se habían estrechado.

\- ¿No querías hacer qué? -Mark limpió la llovizna de sus ojos

\- Prefiero no decirlo.

\- Humanos -dijo Kieran con sorpresiva vehemencia- pensando que si no lo ponen en palabras pueden deshacer el pasado. Dime, Mark. Dime de lo que te arrepientes,

\- Besarte -dijo Mark- Si fue algo que no querías, entonces lo siento.

Kieran se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, mirándolo. Ya estaba empapado, las ropas pegándose a él

\- ¿Y si era algo que quería?

Mark levantó la cabeza. Las palabras eran como llamas individuales, iluminando incrédulas chispas a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

\- Entonces no me arrepiento -dijo con voz firme-. Entonces es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que me uní a la Caza y los primeros malditos segundos en no-sé-cuántos-años que he sido feliz

Las palabras parecían electrificar a Kieran. Casi tropezó al llegar a Mark a través del terreno accidentado. Cuando llegó a él, tiró de Mark en sus brazos, sus dedos recorriendo el cabello empapado de Mark.

\- Por todos los dioses, Mark -dijo con voz temblorosa-. -¿Cómo no lo sabías?

Mark no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Kieran pasaba las manos sobre el cabello de Mark, su rostro, como si Mark fuera un tesoro que había perdido y luego, cuando ya no había esperanza, regresó y Kieran lo examinaba para ver si aún estaba entero.

\- Estás bien- dijo finalmente, una captura en su voz- Estás ileso.

\- Por supuesto -dijo Mark, tan tranquilizadoramente como pudo.

Los ojos negro y plata de Kieran resplandecieron.

\- Cuando has corrido hacia la tormenta, pensé solamente en cuan peligroso es Mynydd Mawr. Como tantos han caído a sus muertes aquí y en cómo, si algo te sucediera, Mark, como yo mismo moriría. Eres insoportablemente valioso para mí.

\- ¿Cómo un amigo? -dijo Mark completamente aturdido. Kieran estaba sosteniéndolo y lo tocaba, medio agitado y medio adorador. No debía ser posible. Kieran no podía sentirse así respecto a él.

\- Mark -la voz de Kieran se encendió- Te lo suplico, deja de ser obtuso o yo mismo saltaré de la montaña

\- Pero -protestó y con un gemido, Kieran lo besó.

En esta ocasión, Mark se dejó caer por completo en el beso como si realmente estuviera cayendo de la montaña, dentro del mar. Los labios de Kieran eran firmes y dulces, y sabían como humo y agua de lluvia. Lanzó un suave reclamo cuando Mark separó sus labios y el calor donde sus bocas se fusionaban parecía duplicarse.

Mark no había besado nunca a nadie antes de esa noche, no realmente. Había habido toques rápidos, furtivos en los festejos, durante las danzas, pero en alguna parte de su mente, había pensado, que había estado guardando su primer beso. Y se alegraba ahora de haberlo hecho, puesto estaba mareado con el doloroso placer de ello, el casi dolor de un hambre desesperado que finalmente fue alimentado.

Fue Kieran quien se alejó primero, aunque sólo a una distancia suficiente para cubrir el rostro de Mark entre sus manos y preguntar con asombro

\- Mi Mark. Corazón de mi consideración. ¿Cómo no lo sabías?

\- Eres un príncipe -dijo Mark- Yo soy... nada. Ni de la nobleza o de la corte, ni nada en absoluto. Incluso ahora no puedo creer que realmente pueda importarte... aunque -añadió apresuradamente- si es solamente deseo lo que tienes que ofrecer, lo tomaré.

\- Te deseo -dijo Kieran, y había una oscuridad en sus ojos que hizo temblar a Mark- Pero no es todo lo que siento. Si lo fuera, ya habría actuado hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? -preguntó Mark- Podrías haberme tenido al pedirlo, a cualquier hora o cualquier momento. Yo soy el que se acerca, no tú.

Kieran sacudió la cabeza.

\- Mark, eres un prisionero de las seelies -dijo, y había desesperación en su voz- ¡Te mantenemos encadenado a la Cacería! Habrías tenido motivos para odiarme a mí y a todos los demás como yo. No podía imaginar que pudieras sentir por mí la sombra de lo que yo siento por ti.

\- No eres tú quien me ha encadenado -dijo Mark- Es la Clave, mi propio pueblo, los que me dejaron aquí. Sé quién me traicionó, Kieran; conozco a aquellos en los que no confío, y nunca han tenido tu rostro.

\- Muchos no podrían hacer ese juicio -dijo Kieran.

Mark acarició la mejilla de Kieran con sus nudillos. El príncipe se estremeció.

\- Muchos me mirarían y verían sólo a un Cazador de Sombras y al ejecutor de la Paz Fría.

\- Te miro y veo a un compañero constante de mis días y noches -Kieran habló en un susurro; su cabello azul y negro se le pegaba a las mejillas y al cuello- Te amaría incluso si no me amaras: te he amado desde que te conocí. Te he amado todo este tiempo, creyendo que nunca me podrías corresponder. Te he amado sin esperanza ni expectativa.

Mark dejó caer su mano para agarrar el frente de la camisa de Kieran.

\- Entonces, ámame -dijo con voz áspera- Muéstrame.

El fuego oscuro brilló en los ojos de Kieran; apretó las manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mark y lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras se inclinaba para explorar su boca profundamente, haciendo a Mark jadear: chupó el labio inferior de Mark, provocando las comisuras de su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua, haciendo que Mark presionara su cuerpo impotente contra Kieran, deseando más. Estaba mojado hasta en la piel por la lluvia y temblaba fuerte, pero no le importaba. No sentía nada más que Kieran y el calor de su cuerpo y la sensualidad torturante de su boca.

Fue Kieran quien los separó, finalmente, tomó a Mark por la muñeca y lo empujó hacia el cairn. Se arrastraron bajo su refugio, donde el fuego había ardido hasta convertirse en carbones brillantes. Se arrodillaron en la tierra y se besaron frenéticamente, rasgando la ropa del otro. La ropa húmeda fue desechada, y cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, cayeron entre el enredo de capas y ropas y se besaron hasta que Mark se embriagó con él: largos y lentos besos oscuros como las aguas negras de las corrientes de las hadas que hacían olvidar a los humanos. No hablaron, excepto una vez:

\- ¿Lo has hecho? -preguntó Kieran, casi en las sombras.

\- No -dijo Mark- Con nadie.

Kieran hizo una pausa, con la mano extendida sobre el pecho desnudo de Mark. Era precioso de esa forma, a la luz del fuego, la piel pálida y el pelo oscuro como un bosquejo de Miguel Ángel en pluma y tinta.

\- En la cacería, nuestros cuerpos nos traen sólo dolor -dijo- La agonía del hambre y el dolor del cansancio y de los látigos. Déjame mostrarte ahora el milagro que puede ser un cuerpo.

Mark asintió y Kieran se puso a trabajar con las manos y su boca. No se apuró en su intensidad; Mark no se había dado cuenta de que algo pudiera ser tan duro y tan suave al mismo tiempo. Kieran lo tocó con tal cuidado que imaginó que allí donde pasaban las manos de Kieran, una estela trazaba runas curativas, alisando sus cicatrices, borrando el dolor recordado.

Atrajo el placer desde el interior del cuerpo de Mark, desdoblándolo lentamente, como una bandera. El aliento de Mark salía rápido, y más rápido. Se estiró para tocar a Kieran, queriendo devolverle algo de lo que estaba recibiendo, y estuvo casi deshecho por el agudo jadeo de placer de Kieran. Por la sensación del cuerpo de Kieran bajo sus manos: su piel suave y fina como la seda, la angulosidad de sus huesos, su intensa sensibilidad, respondiendo al toque más ligero de Mark. Estaba temblando ya que Mark le acariciaba el cuerpo, lamía y chupaba su piel: finalmente gritó y atrajo a Mark debajo de él, apoyándose sobre Mark en los codos.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, desenfocados: Mark sentía una sensación de intenso orgullo, porque podía hacer que un Príncipe de las Hadas se pusiera así. El orgullo sólo duró un momento: Kieran sonrió perversamente y balanceó las caderas de una manera que disparó fuego a través de las venas de Mark, y todo lo demás desapareció. Mark se aferró a Kieran: estaban presionados juntos pecho a pecho, muslo a muslo y cuando el príncipe deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarlos juntos, fue el placer físico más puro que Mark había conocido desde que se había unido a la Caza. Todo lo demás fue expulsado de su mente, todas las complicaciones y toda la pérdida se fue con la asombrosa realización de que su cuerpo era más que un instrumento que traía dolor o soportaba privaciones. Era capaz también de maravillas.

Las manos y los dedos de Kieran eran como el fuego, un fuego que producía una alegría indescriptible. Mark cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se arqueó impotentemente hacia el príncipe. Kieran estaba jadeando demasiado, su cuerpo temblaba, y cada estremecimiento traía más fricción y más placer hasta que Mark pensó que podría morir por ello. Alzó la mano para capturar el rostro de Kieran entre sus manos y lo besó, profundo y duro, y el beso pareció aplastar la última resolución del príncipe: Kieran se deshizo justo como Mark, ambos temblando y jadeando en los brazos del otro.

En tiempos posteriores, Mark no recordaría lo que él había jadeado o susurrado en ese momento, pero no olvidaría las palabras de Kieran, que cayeron de los labios del príncipe mientras se hundía en el abrazo de Mark, porque no sería la última vez que Mark las escucharía.

\- Nunca serás nada para mí, Mark Blackthorn -dijo Kieran- Porque tú eres lo único que existe en esta tierra y bajo el cielo a lo que amo.

Después se tendieron en los brazos del otro, Mark con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kieran, y Mark le dijo a Kieran que tenía razón, que las estrellas no se podían ver, ni siquiera a través de los huecos de las capas encima de ellos.

\- Cuenta las brasas en el fuego -dijo Kieran, con los dedos en el cabello de Mark- Dales los nombres que atesoras.

Y Mark lo hizo, aunque al final, su voz estaba pastosa por el sueño; se quedó dormido y por primera vez en muchos años de deambular, fue sin un ningún pensamiento de pesar o dolor, sino sólo de amor, y cómo éste eclipsó a las estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Cairn: En tiempos modernos los cairns se han erigido como puntos de referencia. En la antigüedad fueron erigidos como monumentos sepulcrales, o utilizados para usos prácticos y astronómicos.
> 
> 2Voice broken: puede traducirse como "voz cascada", es decir cansada, que ha perdido la sonoridad de tanto hablar o como "cambio de voz", suponiendo que se refiere a que ha crecido y con ello la voz toma un tono diferente, menos infantil.
> 
> N/A
> 
> ¿Alguien más ama que Kieran trate de lento a Mark, que se desespere y lo bese para que deje de hablar necedades? Kieran estaba perdido por Mark y él pensando en las clases sociales y todo lo que Kier podía despreciar de un "impuro".
> 
> Posible spolier de LoS
> 
> Kieran renuncia a la idea de ser Rey porque no puede estar con Mark de ser así, realmente no puedo menos que morirme de amor por él. Es que ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces, si su amor es correspondido entonces no tiene más que decir. Pienso en lo que Mark dice, que ha visto a Kieran besar hombres y mujeres, pero en LoS menciona que Kieran jamás bailó en las fiestas, porque si no lo iba a poder hacer con el nombre de su corazón, entonces no lo haría.
> 
> No más spoliers
> 
> Tuve que dejar de escribir un shot de ellos luego de ver que Cassandra había subido este fragmento situado antes de todo el embrollo de LM, parte de los recuerdos de Mark que también precisa, hay una inconsistencia de la memoria y es que en LM es Kieran quién lo besa primero lo cual me parece aún más adorable de parte de Mark, porque recuerda el beso correspondido.
> 
> Realmente flipo por estos dos tanto como por Kitty y Malec.
> 
> Espero les guste la traducción que he hecho y que no me maten por las libertades que me di en algunas partes, pero solamente tengo un año de la carrera aprobado como para creerme profesional en esto. Fue un riesgo y un capricho personal.


End file.
